Wishes from the heart
by Transformer Diva
Summary: To girls who own the male Inuyasha figures make a wish that will send them to a hard time in heaven, can the girls keep them from killing each other, while falling in love at the same time. Why don't you find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first I Inuyasha story, now this is like a Transformer Story quiz, where toys come to life. Well that's what's going to happen, it's kind a like Dreaming a reality in inuyasha verse alright enjoy.**

* * *

To girls sat on there couch doing there summer reading, luckily for them they got to choose there own books. There parents were in Europe on a business trip, so they were there all by themselves.

"Alexandra, what do you think our parents will say when they see what we bought with the $200 they gave us." One of the girls said, not taking her eyes from her book, she had chosen Fallen by Lauren Kate.

"I don't know Kala." Alexandra said, "I mean we are the biggest Inuyasha fans in the world." That they were, with the money they were given, they bought all the male figures. Alexandra, has Sesshomaru, Naraku, Jaken, And The Band of Seven. Her personality is usually calm and she has the tendency to always argue she is right. She is always determined and she will fight you of you get on her nerves to quickly. She has Dark red hair, with black streaks, deep forest green eyes, very fair skin, and light thin lips.

Kala owns Inuyasha, Miroku, Shipo, Kuhaku, Kogua and his two minions. She has golden blond hair, bright blue eyes, plump almost purple lips, and fair skin. She is a mak love not war person, can't stand a lot of violence and she is alright to admit she is wrong.

"Hey Kala you do know what time it is right." Alexandra teased, her sister would know any day and any how.

" Yep, now turn on Inuyasha and stop being annoying." Kala said with a giggle, her sister growled and turned on the TV, to here the theme song I want to change the world.

_**I want to change the world**_

_Keep on holding on your desire_

_You will get that shining love_

_That you can't wait to know_

_If you go on to get your goal_

_It's wonderland!_

_I felt so worried when I spout all the time_

_After all, the future's not lost_

_Because I know that there's nothing that I really want to know._

_And that I met you so I could feel_

_What you should know_

_I finally find a love_

_And now I'm really feeling her right_

_'Cause the matter is gone_

_This is the way to love you!_

_I want to change the world!_

_Walk again, never miss the way_

_Don't be afraid, I'm with you_

_And we could fly away_

_If you could stay with me forever_

_Change my mind!_

_Won't get lost if your passion's true_

_I'm gonna fly with you again_

_So you could spread your wings_

_And you could fly with me away_

_It's wonderland!_

Alexandra, loved the song. It was beautiful even In Japanese it's pretty, never will she

"Hey Xandra wouldn't it be cool if the male Inuyasha characters were real." Kala said, Alexandra looked at her with a scowl she hated being called Xandra. Then she smiled at the idea.

"Then I would have a shot being with Sesshomaru so of coarse." Alexandra replied, Kala looked at her with a wide smirk.

"You'd be trying to rub Sesshomarus rear the whole time." Kala said, Alexandra glared at her older sister.

"You know its bad that I'm the youngest and I'm way more mature. Though you'd be trying to woo Inuyasha." Almost at once Kalas face was red.

"I would not..." Alexandra smirked at her but didn't say anything.

"Alright I'm going to bed I own this series so I can watch it when ever I want." Alexandra said, Kala looked at her and nodded.

* * *

Alexandra had a feeling she was crying, she felt tears streaming down her face so it must be so. She had gotten in her I heart chocolate tank top, and extremely short shorts. Looking at her figures she picked Sesshomaru up and held him to her heart. A tear drop fell on top of his head as she sobbed.

When her tears finally stopped she did something that sh hadn't done since she was little. She got down on her knees and prayed.

"Lord I know I probably haven't done anything latly that would make you grant this wish, but if you are listening I would be really great ful if you would grant this one wish. I am in love with a figure from a TV show, if you could bring the males from said show to life I would be most great full. In Jesus name Amun."

After she prayed she went to the bathroom one last time, before going to bed.

* * *

_Alright here is the first chapter hope its alright._


	2. Chapter 2

**To anyone who read The story thank you however pleases review.**

* * *

Alexandra woke up to arguing, from to men. And well it confused the hell out of her. There one of the voices sounded dark and sinister, and then there was a nice calm sweet voice, it held power yet it was calm but angry. Both sounded very familiar.

"What have you done Naraku, where are we and where is Rin?" The calm soothing voice demanded, 'Naraku is a fictional character.' Aka not real, so why does this person say his name as if he is real. _maybe Kala is playing the box set._ All well she could go back asleep...

"Wake up already you stupid human!" Came an irritated voice, Alexandra opened her eyes and sat up rubbing her eyes. When she stopped and saw who was in her room, she nearly had a heart attack. There was Sesshomaru, Naraku, and all of The Band of Seven. Obviously she weirded someone out cause she didn't stop staring and with Jaken right next to her. She looked at them stunned she didn't remember anything, all she was sit there and stare. That was until Jaken touched her, she looked at him with surprise normally she thought he wouldn't even touch her, ever. Though she knew something wasn't right usually the Band of Seven wouldn't stop talking.

"Alright..I don't want to seem...stupid...but...am I..dreaming?" Alexandra asked, everyone seemed quite amused.

"No you are not dreaming." Naraku answered, before stomping up and taking her by the throat. "Now we will be asking the questions around here." Alexandra choked but nodded and he released her.

"Where are we and who are you?" Sesshomaru asked, Alexandra looked at him and smiled at him.

"Well Sesshomaru my name is Alexandra and you are in Lexington, South Carolina, USA!" She said, Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well what about the sacred jewel." Bankotsu asked, Alexandra looked at him. She was dreading this question.

"I'm guessing non existence." She said, getting Naraku's n hand on her neck again.

"What do you mean?" He snarled at her, Alexandra looked at him with pure fear. Before, answering.

* * *

Kala woke to voices in her room, not thinking anything of it she snuggled deeper inthe her pillow. When the voices wouldn't stop she groaned for them to go away.

"Hey good your awake." Came a familiar voice, with that Kala sat up rubbed her eyes and stared at the wonderful sight before her. She smiled at Koga the one who she had the biggest fangirl crush on.

"Hi" She said, as calmly as she could. Everyone chuckled at her, for a second before Inuyasha sat on her bed. He looked at her and sniffed for a second.

"Alright! Can we get some Damn questions answered please." He said, in his usual arrogant voice. She nodded slightly, but however before anyone spoke Alexandra came running in.

"You will never guess what just happened to me." Alexandra said, gasping from running so fast. Kala smirked at her,

"You dropped both your hair brush and tooth brush in the toilet." Which made everyone laugh, Alexandra looked at the with shock.

"There alive to!" Alexandra said, everyone looked at her.

"Of coarse we're alive." Inuyasha said, Alexandra looked at him. She always thought his arrogance was cute.

"WOW your hotter In real life." Alexandra said, Inuyasha smirked at her.

"What do you mean by to?" Koga asked, Alexandra opened the door revealing Naraku.

"That!" She said pointing at him, before all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
